Governor of Cabina
"The authority of Governor of Cabina has always been grounded in trust: in the belief that the individual in this office maintained the support of the population and the institutions of this planet." The single most powerful political position on the planet Cabina is that of the planetary governor. The governor of Cabina is de jure appointed by a committee of the major landholding nobles, following a vetting of candidates and final vote. In the past, this meant they were de facto selected by the Concord, the ruling body of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, due to the vast majority of Cabina's landholding nobles being devout members of Repentant sects, and the political power on Cabina tending to flow upwards from Repentant communities and sects. Following the dissolution of the CHR, SERAPH became the major power broker and conglomerate on the planet, and the governor's office works in close contact with this organization and maintains a stakeholding share in it. The governor has few de jure political powers. Instead, their power comes largely from everyone on the planet assuming that the governor and their actions have the full backing of the planet's landowners and major societal institutions. The responsibilities of the governor are primarily the coordination of the largely independent communities and governments of Cabina's three major cities (Lux Gravare, Mugenjishi, and Gadalfo), and the thousands of frontier communities. Current Governor The current governor is Grand Chemex Chemical Engineer Triangulum Arabica Kaldi. His administration's focus is on implementing the GCCETAK platform, increasing the economy through educational initiatives, travel incentives, trade reinforcement, cooperation with the Empire, and refugee acceptance and rehabilitation. Past Governors Governor Mourne Kushrenade Governor Mourne Kushrenade was a freeman and owner of the space station The Mourning Star. His devout, charitable, accepting, and positive persona made him exceedingly popular both on Cabina and in the Church of Humanity, Repentant, until a corruption scandal that ended in his resignation. Mourne Kushrenade was later declared dead following injuries sustained in an incident on Maja. Winner of the First Governor Election of 3200 See also: [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Xo4Gj9tacqjM53rBI2lOA9vw82e9ZhpQZKVpRYDlpok/ '''BREAKING NEWS: Cabina Governor Resigns!'] (Twitter link)'' This unnamed governor was elected in early 3200 to fill the vacancy left by Mourne Kushrene's resignation and death. He resigned following the STO conflict and the collapse of the Church of Humanity, Repentant, citing both his failure to lead the planet safely through the STO crisis, and planetary loss of confidence in his ability to lead Cabina through the next stages of its chaos, institutional rebuilding, and desired reintegration with the Empire. He was responsible for bringing an elite cadre of Deathless guards to the planet, whom he repeatedly deployed during the so-called "Cabina chaos of 3200" to help maintain order as the planet descended into bitter infighting. He was also the local spokesman for Virtue Water, a position he would maintain even after his resignation. Second Governor Election of 3200 Following the previous governor's resignation, various candidates submitted themselves for consideration. A vetting of candidates was done by a committee of prominent Cabinan nobles. On election day, representatives of noble families assembled in Lux Gravare to cast secret ballots in Condorcet method to select among the final candidates. Vetted Candidates See also: BREAKING NEWS: First Candidates For Cabina Governor Present Themselves! (Twitter link) See also: Breaking NEWS: Final Candidates for Cabina Governor Present Themselves! (Twitter link) * [[Emil Ankhayat|'Count Eridanus Ankhayat Emil']] - ran on a platform of freer enterprise, peace, and coffee expansion * [[Branson Afolabi|'Seeker Pyxis Afolabi Branson']] - ran on a platform of infrastructure and education (and subsidies for humans to build themselves Cah-Binn-inspired exoframes) * [[Hong Fei|'Fumu Guan Reticulum Fei Hong']] - ran on a platform of unity, spiritual reform, and realignment with the High Church * [[Kaldi Arabica|'Grand Chemex Chemical Engineer Triangulum Arabica Kaldi']] - ran on a platform of technocratic meritocracy, immigration, and Imperial cooperation (specifically the GCCETAK platform: Growth, Cooperation, Clean-Up, Embrace, Trade, Acceptance, Knowledge). A known coffee maestro, but did not base his campaign on the beverage. * [[Columba Macek|'Lord Newt Aquila Macek Columba']] - ran on a platform of chivalry, tea expansion, and banning coffee. #NotAMilitaryTakeover Unvetted Candidates See also: The Real Governor Candidates of Cabina! (Twitter link) * [[Samuel Samson|'Truecaller Canary Samson Samuel']] - ran on a platform of revealing and confirming the truth that The Sky is a Lie * [[Roger Spittoon|'Roger Spittoon']] - ran on a platform of mud grinder infrastructure and feeding individuals to mud grinders (based on a progressive marginal tax rate) Results See also: ''[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cdFcsQ7C4_AhgSncqcfObcKpu_mJmbPKZZtFw13D7Qg/edit?usp=sharing '''ELECTION REPORT: Results of the Election for Cabina Governor!']'' (Twitter link)'' Initial results seemed to give Fumu Guan Reticulum Fei Hong the lead. Experts attributed this in part to her position as a compromise candidate indifferent to either tea or coffee (a central and contentious issue in the election), and in part due to Repentant fascination with her religious fervor. She was the sole candidate willing to bring explicitly religious discussion back into the political arena, and even if her fervor and discussion was in service of the High Church, many on Cabina found her willingness to broach this subject attractive. Lord Newt Aquila Macek Columba also made a surprisingly strong showing, due to both the influence of the tea lobby and Cabinan citizens' attraction to a firm commitment to order in the midst of the planet's ongoing chaos. Count Eridanus Ankhayat Emil lost footing in the last days of the race due to a romantic scandal, and Seeker Pyxis Afolabi Branson also found himself largely out of the running after news of his eccentric exoframe-sponsorship plans leaked to the press. After an incredibly close vote, the final victor was [[Kaldi Arabica|'Grand Chemex Chemical Engineer Triangulum Arabica Kaldi']]. It is believed that his victory was in part due to the coffee vote abandoning Emil Ankhayat in favor of the Grand Chemex, and in part due to the Grand Chemex's candidacy receiving a boost from those voters who wanted a clear counter-balance to the influence of Cabina Cups and the tea faction. In addition, the Grand Chemex received much support from those parts of the Cabinan community who wished for more focus on the planet restoration efforts. His GCCETAK platform, with its focus on rebuilding, progress, and proper integration with the Empire and the imperial community, struck home or many. The Grand Chemex’s promise of turning Cabina from a backwater into a vanguard of imperial science and progress also resonated in particular with those weary of continued conflict. Category:Cabina Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:SERAPH